His Favorite Blonde Guy
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: One-shot. It'd be an usual day on Matt's life at Wammy's, but there's something missing. Where in the hell is Mello?


As the sun raised and the light filtered into the room, the redhead's eyes narrowed as he hissed and buried himself down into his fort of sheets enough to block the unwanted sunlight and enough to keep playing his videogame. God bless the progress the consoles made every year, now with a wireless control it was even easier to be tangled on his and Mello's bed covers (only when the blonde was not there, otherwise he would take them away from Matt's nest as soon as possible) and protect himself from the light that would burn his eyes with goggles and everything due to playing all night long and getting so used to the confortable darkness and cold atmosphere.

Doing more childish snake-like sounds to express his hate towards the morning sun, the gamer decided to just cope with it and keep playing because if he stopped now, his reputation on all the online community would be stained. Even if it was just a 'gaming marathon' and others would think it's not the big deal but he was playing with other gamer as good as him from God knows where. He already forgot. It had started 19 hours ago, with some other player's solicitude and at the moment, there were only three left. Apart from Matt and the other skilled player whose nickname was Under_taker, the other was a lucky one that constantly avoided Matt and the other to survive. Too bad, if Matt killed Under_taker then he would track down that noob and shoot his brains out.

Oh, and also, their microphones were connected so they could talk and insult each other in various languages whenever they got killed or where killing someone. There was a guy who got killed a while ago who was always saying "I'm comin' ta get ya." And then added some weird giggle. It creep Matt that much that he was the one who killed him of a headshot.

"I'm gonna find you and kill you to death." Matt mumbled as he kept moving on the zone, looking for both Under_taker and the other scaredy cat who did nothing but hide.

* * *

With big bags under his eyes and barely able to keep them open, the redheaded boy was staring at the screen with a victory smile on his face. He did it! He won! The scaredy cat got killed by Under_taker and Under_taker got killed by him.

"As expected from the tensai gamer, Matt." He said, streching his arms and legs as he got out of his nest. Hurrying himself to close the curtains, his eyes melting on pain as he did so.

Thank God it was Sunday, he wouldn't cope to assist any class. Though, he never did pay much attention to them, he eventually at a rate of the class would pull out his PSP and start playing under the table.

"Huh?" Where was Mello, by the way? He knew the blond went out for breakfast, leaving as he complained about how bad he slept due to his roommate. Matt has recieved many smacks on the back of his head and many books were thrown at him as Mello shouted at him to turn down the volume. Seven people killed in a row with a grenade in a minefield could generate 'some' noisy sounds. For Matt, it was not that great if there weren't more people close, he'd have killed more.

He checked the wall clock. Holy shakamaraca, it was already mid day! Time passes really fast when one is playing. He should go to get some lunch, maybe Mello was there. Now that he was reviewing his memory, he remembers Mello stepping in their dorm after he went for breakfast. Then he only remembers having almost getting killed because the blonde walked right in front of the TV and those seconds put him in a great danger.

The gamer walked downstairs and had lunch but he couldn't spot Mello anywhere. Huh, weird.

* * *

"You're no match for my greatness, ya bunch of noobs." Matt closed his DS, game over. Playing against the other videogame-loving kids at Wammy's wasn't the greatest challenge but, who knows? He had had surprises when they team up to plot something against Matt, and he could get killed by those plans they did as a team sice he couldn't take down a whole team by himself (actually, he had done it plently of times) But when he formed a team, they knew it was their doom.

The redhead was just too skilled for them, of course, they didn't spent playing all the damn day. It was the same with computing skills.

After that match, and the rematch and then the other rematch. The others gave up and he could freely leave.

In his way back to his room, he didn't spot his blonde roommate. With the optimistic thought that he may be already at their dorm, his steps became quickier. Sadly, when he entered the dorm, it was just as he left it; bed covers widly thrown at Mello's bed and his own made into a nest with PlayStation games all around it, several pack juices lying on and around the bed, and potato chips that must have fallen off their bundle when he was blindly directing them to his mouth, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

What a mess. He had to clean that up.

"Alrighty. Let's clean before Mello gets here." What a good boy, he was cleaning his part of their room (and Mello's part too, though there wasn't much to clean) so his roommate wouldn't be pissed by the bugs that would be attracted by Matt's junk food on the floor. He practically forced himself since he really didn't wanted to, but he didn't wanted to have Mello screaming at him either. But his bed would remain as a nest, if he played all night long like last night, then he should have his fort ready for action!

* * *

Looking proud at his work, Matt crossed his arms and smirked widely. Daddy would be proud.

If he had one.

"That even hurt the writter." A sigh.

But no matter! Now the room was as clean as if it was work of that other guy in Wammy's that was a compulsive cleaner. Or that's what he heard at least, he didn't get to be at the same time with him in the orphanage.

He checked the wall clock again, it was afternoon now. Where the hell was Mello? Perhaps he was in the bathroom, should he check? Well, he could try and knock just to clear his doubts.

**Knock, knock.**

Nothing. He opened the door. Nope, a place more to strike on the list. He might as well take the chance he was in there to take out all those orange juices inside of him.

* * *

Now he was agonizing. He looked for the blonde on every corner of the house, he even looked on the yard. The freaking yard! He had to expose himself to broad sunlight just to see if Mello was there, it wasn't probable but he still did it.

Lying on his bed, Matt hummed a song to song until he got to hum the Mario Bros theme.

He wondered if he was avoiding him. What if he was mad? Or maybe Mello thought that he was still playing so he went to study to another place! But, he already looked on the library and he didn't find him there.

Or, what if he was with Near! Nah, that didn't worry him since the world will end just as soon as the mere thought of being in Near's room to study with him passed through Mello's mind.

Then, his world was iluminated by the sound of footsteps, knowing that it was his favorite blonde guy.

"Mello!" He exlcaimed with bright eyes, looking up his pillow to the door.

"What?" The blonde's eyebrow rose, walking towards his desk and leaving his books.

"You finally show up." He started jumping on his bed to get impulse and then, jumped over Mello.

Surprised by the other's sudden attack, he tried to force the arms around his neck to let go of him but in vain. "Get off me!"

He tightened his grip, pulling himself even closer to Mello's back. "Nooope. Where were you? I missed yooou." Yes, he missed to mess around with him until the vein on the blonde's forehead would explode. But it really was weird to spent a day without Mello. It was, like, he was already part of Matt's system.

"Get off me, you homo!" Mello yelled again, "You're choking me!" Liar. That was not true.

"I'm not homo!" Matt yelled back, almost instanteanely when he said the word 'homo', like if he knew he would say it.

Mello managed to throw him away. "Ugh."

'But thinking that Mello looks cute with the hair in a ponytail is kinda gay.' Matt though, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands.


End file.
